1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mining drills and more particularly to locating a cutting bit to a drill bit holder comprising the drill.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Drills used in mining operations are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,246,812; 2,521,791; and 3,807,515 show various examples of known drills.
Typical such mining drills include a head or bit holder and a separate drill bit in the form of a blade. The bit holder is formed with a slot or recess at its end which receives the drill bit. The drill bit is held in the slot by welding or brazing.
The drill bit blade must be accurately positioned relative to the bit head both transversely of the head and circumferentially of the head.